O Glenie, drzewie i pewnym idiocie
by soshi185
Summary: Glen chce pobyć chwilę sam, ale dowiaduje się, że idioci spadają z nieba. Lub drzewa.


**Tytuł: O Glenie, drzewie i pewnym idiocie**

**Postacie: Glen B. Jack V. i bliżej nieokreślony dąb**

**"Pandora Hearts" nie należy do mnie, choć wciąż mam nadzieję, że to się kiedyś zmieni.**

**

* * *

**

Każdy miewa czasami dni, gdy po serii niefortunnych zdarzeń nasza zdolność czerpania radości z życia waha się między 0 a -100. Glen Baskerville działał teoretycznie na tej samej zasadzie, co reszta społeczeństwa. Teoretycznie. Glen miewał złe dni średnio osiem razy w tygodniu.

Dokładnie tak samo było i tym razem. Głowa mrocznego rodu Baskerville'ów przechadzała się między drzewami jak złowrogi cień, w poszukiwaniu najzwyczajniejszej w świecie, podręcznikowej ciszy. I spokoju, tak na dokładkę.

Niestety to, co w definicji powinno być jego ostoją spokoju, było w rzeczywistości głównym źródłem chaosu. A ludzie, którzy zobowiązali się ciszę utrzymywać, regularnie przyprawiali go o ból głowy. Najgorsze jednak było to, że jego podwładni byli najwyraźniej wielce z siebie zadowoleni. Nawet Charlotte, starająca się ubłagać innych o chwilę ciszy dla pana Glena, nie rozumiała, że jest z nich wszystkich najgłośniejsza.

Dlatego właśnie Glen większość swojego dnia spędzał w pobliskim gaju, gdzie najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem było ewentualnie szumienie drzew i ćwierkanie ptaków.

Glen wciągnął głośno powietrze i zamknął oczy, relaksując się. Cisza. Spokój. Trzask.

Trzask?

Tak, trzask. Łamiącej się gałęzi, tak ku formalności. Właśnie wtedy Glen został z siłą torpedy przygwożdżony do ziemi przez coś ciężkiego.

- Ała!

O dziwo ostentacyjne "Ała" nie wydobyło się z ust Glena, ale owego bliżej nieokreślonego ciężaru, zdającego się mieć formę ludzką.

Baskerville starał się obrócić głowę, by bliżej przyjrzeć się kandydatowi do zakładu pogrzebowego. Bynajmniej nie w charakterze grabarza, lecz trumnowypełniacza.

Kto to, do diabła, jest? Dlaczego siedzi na moim drzewie? A raczej siedział. I czemu musiał spaść akurat na mnie, choć ten gaj jest ogromny?

Wiele pytań kłębiło się w głowie Glena. Niestety oddechu starczyło mu na jedno słowo.

- Złaź!

Najwyraźniej dopiero teraz tajemniczy zamachowca domyślił się, że raczej nie siedzi na wyjątkowo niewygodnej kupie liści. Poderwał się z miejsca z głośnym "przepraszam", a Glen mógł wreszcie swobodnie oddychać. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się bliżej temu głupkowi.

Był to młody, dość wysoki mężczyzna o sympatycznej twarzy, szerokim uśmiechu i figlarnych ognikach w wesołych, zielonych oczach. Na pierwszy rzut oka to człowiek, którego wyraz twarzy krzyczy "jestem wkurzający!" zanim zdąży się odezwać.

- Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytał z wyraźnym przejęciem w głosie, po czym przykucnął przy Glenie i chwycił go za ramię, potrząsając mocno. - Hej, powiedz coś!

Glen zacisnął zęby i uznał, że jednak wypada coś powiedzieć.

- Puść.

- Żyjesz! - zawołał radośnie bezimienny tajfun. Następnie wstał i wyciągnął rękę, uśmiechając się jak z plakatu gumy do żucia - Przepraszam raz jeszcze!

Powiedział to serdecznie, pomagając Glenowi wstać. Ten natomiast łypnął na niego groźnie. Zęby wytrzeszczone w uśmiechu wskazywały, że obcy nie posiada instynktu samozachowawczego.

- Ktoś ty? - warknął wreszcie Glen.

- Jack! - odrzekł ten drugi takim tonem, jakim odpowiada się "ja" po usłyszeniu pytania "kto tam?". Glen nie otwierał drzwi na odpowiedź "ja".

- Co za Jack?

- Vessalius.

Glen cierpliwie czekał na ciąg dalszy, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że takowy nie nastąpi. Świetnie. Huragany zazwyczaj nazywa się imionami żeńskimi, ale w sumie "huragan Jack spustoszył miasto" też brzmi nieźle.

Miał już podstawowe dane, a konkretnie niewiele mówiące mu imię i nazwisko przybysza. Dlatego też Glen uznał, że nadszedł czas na zadanie innego, nurtującego go pytania.

- Dlaczego siedziałeś na moim drzewie?

- Więc to było tak... - zaczął Jack, wyraźnie robiąc wstęp do dłuższego opowiadania - Zostałem tutaj wysłany przez mojego ojca. Wiesz, co prawda my, Vessaliuso'wie, mamy tytuł szlachecki, ale nie jesteśmy najbogatszym rodem. Dlatego zamiast jakiegoś posłańca przyszedłem ja. A poza tym moja siostra powiedziała...

- Do rzeczy - przerwał Glen.

Na świecie istnieje tyle ludzi. Tyle ludzi! Ale oczywiście Glen musiał trafić na niego. Jacka Vessaliusa. Coś nie miał szczęścia w tym wcieleniu.

- Ach, no tak!

Jack zawahał się przez chwilę zastanawiając się, jakie było pytanie. Ale błysk w jego oczach podpowiedział Glenowi, że chyba sobie przypomniał. Więc jego mózg jednak działa... A kurcze, nie wyglądał.

- Więc żeby skrócić sobie drogę, postanowiłem przejść przez gaj. Idę, idę i nagle coś słyszę. Wiesz co? Ćwierkanie!

- W gaju? No niemożliwe...

- Hahaha, zabawny z ciebie facet. Chodzi o to, że to było pisklę! Samo w gnieździe! No i ten mały ptaszek próbował z gniazda wylecieć. A przecież jakby uderzył o ziemię, to na pewno zginąłby!

Glen posłał Jackowi długie, zimne spojrzenie. Uśmiech Jacka nie zbladł. Czy oni mu go przymocowali fabrycznie?

- Nie mogłeś poczekać pod drzewem i złapać go, jak będzie spadać?

- Hahaha, ty naprawdę masz poczucie humoru!

- Nie sądzę...

- Jasne, że nie mogłem! Dlatego postanowiłem wspiąć się po niego! A poza tym chodzenie po drzewach to taka frajda! Lubisz chodzić po drzewach?

- Nie.

- Ale to nic, ja cię nauczę! Myślę, że moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić.

Mała żyłka na skroni Glena zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować. Czy on jest taki prostoduszny czy po prostu jest bohaterem o ptasim móżdżku? I czy da się go jakoś wyłączyć?

- Co tak nagle umilkłeś? To nic, że nie umiesz wspinać się na drzewa! Ja cię nau... Ej, dokąd idziesz? Czekaj!

_Od tej chwili życiowym celem Jacka stało się zdobycie sympatii Glena._

_Glen był cierpliwy... Cierpliwy... Cierpliwy..._

_Któregoś dnia stracił cierpliwość. Dzień ten przeszedł do historii jako Tragedia Sabrie._

* * *

**Nie miałam bety, więc za błędy z góry przepraszam! Choć mam nadzieję, że nie wypadłam aż tak źle. **

**No cóż, ja naprawdę kocham Jacka! Ale on się w sumie tak zachowywał. A poza tym oglądamy tą sytuację oczami Glena. On raczej postrzegał go w ten sposób, nie?**

**Ładnie proszę o komentarze, żebym mogła wiedzieć, czy powinnam od czasu do czasu udawać śmieszną. Na razie mam zamiar wrócić do mojej baśniowej serii i wreszcie ją skończyć, obiecuję! **


End file.
